


Goodnight

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco is lying awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AspiringSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringSatan/gifts).



> Thank you for motivating me to write more again.

It's the first night they spend together and Draco is lying awake while Harry is already asleep right next to him. He doesn't know whether their relationship will last forever, he will never know. He doesn't even know whether they will still be together next week. But he knows goodnight feels better than goodbye and that is enough for now. It is everything he ever wanted and more. 

He turns to look at Harry. He looks so peaceful asleep and Draco can't believe his luck. Harry is here with him. Harry really wants to be with him. It's a miracle.


End file.
